Thranduil Bannen
by carmensakura07
Summary: Thranduil's past


Thranduil Bannen

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

_I have not read Tolkien books at all. I have watched all of The Hobbit movies and Lord of the rings though (My memory of Lord of the rings are very vague though)_

_Therefore, I just want to apologize in advance if anything in the story doesn't match the books. I tried my best to keep to the spirit of the movie and hopefully the books too._

_I just wrote this because I wanted a past for Thranduil. If we get a movie centered around Thranduil and Legolas, that'll be nice. hehehe._

_Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this~!_

* * *

Thranduil was upset with what has happened recently. First, it was the dwarves. How dare they insult him? What do they know? They were just foolish and easily corrupted by the treasures of Erebor. He clenched his fist. However, he took in a deep breath and told himself to pay no heed to the dwarves. After all, they were foolish creatures. As much as he disliked the thought of the dwarves escaping from his dungeons, at least they were no longer here. Hence, they could no longer give him anymore gried.

The second thing that upsets him was the orc. This was far more worrying. The orc spoke of it's one true master and Thranduil hated what it insinuated. If what it spoke was true, if the darkeness was returning, then, all is not well. Thranduil closed his eyes as his mind wandered back to the past. To a time where there was peace. And then to a time where those peaceful times were robbed.

It was the second age. Oropher, Thranduil's father was still alive. His father was the elven king and he ruled over the great land with wisdom. Thranduil was far younger in those times and he was still only a prince then. He was betrothed to a beautiful and strong warrior elf. She was talented in utilizing all weapons. However, she was extremely skilled in archery. He often sparred with her and they were evenly matched.

One day, after sparring, Thranduil and his betrothed, Amloth sat in the vast fields. She leaned on his broad shoulders and he smiled lightly. All was well for him. He faced her and she was beautiful as she always had been. Her long golden hair shone underneath the evening sun. He has pledged himself to her and it was a decision he knew that he would never regret. He could imagine his future with her and he felt grateful for being able to share his eternal life with her.

"What are you thinking, Thranduil?" Her voice was soft and gentle.

"Nothing." He lied as he flashed a smile at her.

She smirked, "I know when you are lying."

"You know me too well, Amloth. I am just a little excited for our wedding."

She pecked him lightly on his cheeks, "It won't be long."

They were soon married and it wasn't long before they conceived a child. It was celebration after celebration for Thranduil and Amloth. First, their wedding and now, they were blessed with a child. They decided to name their child Legolas. It was a beautiful name fitting for their young child.

Thranduil was too busy basking in the joy of his life that he did not see the growing fear and weariness in his father's eyes. This was the best time of his life and it was robbed from him the moment his father, the king declared that there was a battle they had to participate in. It was said that darkness was lurking and growing. If they didn't fight, darkness would consume middle earth and all would be lost. They had no choice but to fight.

They began to prepare for bettle. Thranduil was absolutely surprised when he saw that Amloth intends to join the battle. It's only been months since Legolas's birth.

"You should stay. Legolas is still very young and your body has only just recovered." Thranduil said softly.

"Legolas will be safe here and as you said, my body has recovered."

Thranduil sighed, "I want you to stay here with Legolas."

He regretted saying that when he saw Amloth eyes flash with defiance and slight anger. "You want me to stay?! Am I not a strong warrior? I can fight and I will fight. I cannot stay here and do nothing. Your father, our king has said that all will be lost if we do not fight."

Thranduil sighed further. He should have known better than to tell her to stay. After all, she is a strong warrior. He shouldn't have been surprised that she wanted to join the fight.

She gently put her hand on his shoulder, "I am doing this for Legolas too. I want him to live in a world of peace as we have. I will give my life for that. If middle earth is lost, then, all is lost. I do not want our son to grow up, knowing darkness and fear."

"I understand. Do not speak of death. Just promise me that you will return safely." He took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Am I not a strong warrior?"

"Indeed, you are." Thranduil smiled lightly.

The elves marched towards the battlefield. All of middle earth armies were present to fight against the darkness that threatened to rise. It was one of the rare times where every kind has to put aside their differences and cooperate together. This battle would be known as the battle of the last alliance. Middle earth had a massive army but so did the enemy that they were fighting against.

The battles were harsh and many lives were lost. In those battles, Thranduil witnessed the true brutality of war. He watched as many fall in the battlefield, wounded and dead. He also watched his loved ones lose their lives. In that battlefield, he lost both his father and his beloved wife. Their last gaze and words haunted him.

His father simply smiled as he drew his last breath, _"You are king now."_

Indeed, he was king now and the crown felt so heavy. He watched as his people mourn over their dead ones. He saw and felt the sorrow of that lost. So many lives were lost. Almost half of his army was dead now.

As for Amloth's death, just the mere mention of it made him wince. Her last words still rang sharply in his ears. _"Take good care of Legolas. I do not regret this. This is my way of protecting Legolas and you, Thranduil. Le melin."_

In the end, the battle was won but with great casualty. But the darkness was defeated and so, middle earth was saved. Thranduil marched back with only a quarter of the army that his father initially had. He returned to Mirkwood and was coronated as King.

He did not return to Mirkwood with cheers of victory despite darkness being defeated because there was no happiness. If anything, there was only dread. The elves that remained in Mirkwood mourned over the death of the elves that has fallen in battle. There was only sorrow. He looked around. Middle earth was saved but at what cost? So many were dead. The peaceful times that they had was now gone. They are forced to accept the loss of so many.

In his chambers, he found his young son asleep. He watched as he slept. The thought that Legolas would grow up without a mother froze him. Amloth would not be here to watch their beautiful son grow up. She would not be here to raise Legolas up with him. His tongue was tied. How could he tell their young son that he lost his mother in a battle?

Amloth fought to save middle earth so that Legolas could live in a peaceful world that Thranduil and her grew up in. She fought to ensure that Legolas would still be able to live in the age of light. Thranduil collapsed, suddenly feeling weary. But at what cost? Even if middle earth was saved, the loss of the dead will constantly haunt them.

With so many elivish lives lost, he swore that he would never allow elvish blood to be lost in vain. It would be best if no elvish life would ever be lost again but that is unlikely. Thus, he swore that as king, he would protect his people and his land. He would have no more sorrow such as this.

Thranduil opened his eyes. The memories of the past still make him shiver and wince. It still haunted him. He clenched his fist tighter and remembered the vow he made as king years ago. As king, he will rule over these land and he will protect it with his very life.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : **

_I did use Elf language in this fanfiction. The elf language that I chose was Sindarin._

_"Bannen" is sindarin for "past". _

_While "Le Melin" is sindarin for "I love you"._

_I chose Sindarin for Thranduil is because he is Sindarin. (or so google says.)_

_Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it._


End file.
